Sex, Love and Secrets
by xRyux
Summary: Yaoi. The titles says it all. Sex, love and secrets. ReixKai also TalaxRei pairings. Rei is the whore of the school but is dating Kai, and seeing Tala on the side? And why is Lee involved? Click the link and see!
1. Secrets

_Sex, Love, and Secrets_

Chapter One: Secrets

Kai's POV

"See you at lunch." He said, and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I smiled as I watched him walk away down the hall to his first class. "Damn i'm good." I thought. Of al the love-sick girls that practicly threw themselves on Rei, I, the great Kai Hiwatari, had won his heart.

First period seemed to take forever. I watched the clock, counting the seconds to the bell. "Coem on, Come on!" I shouted in my head. The bell rang and I was the first one to shoot out the door. I arrived at the lunchroom early, so Rei wans't there yet. I sat down at our table in the corner and watched the hallway his class was in anxiously.

Finally, he emergered from the hallway. I raised my hand up in the air hoping he would spot me. He did.

"Hey." he said as he sat down next to me. I smiled. "Hey, how's it goin?" Rei giggled and put a little kiss on my lips. "I"m good." He said as he pulled away. I kept my eyes glued to his and practicly melted into his glare. I had just started going out with him yesterday, but I was already obsessed. Last night when I went home after school I paced around aimlessly in my room, just thinking about him.

His honey colored eyes, his lightly tanned skin, those delicious, sweet cherry colored lips, and he was all mine.

_later that day..._

Rei's POV

I gave him one last kiss before I left. "Poor boy..." I thought . I felt so sorry for him. I knew he was obsessed with me and i felt so bad when i had to leave. He seemed to whimper as I let go of his hand and walked away to get on the bus. But as i sat down next that certain red-head, Kai quickly left my mind.

"Hey sexy." I said when I sat down. Tala smirked. "Now you wouldn't want Kai to hear you say that now would you?" I rolled my eyes. "Well, Kai isn't here." I pushed my mouth into Tala's. He moaned. "You're one baaaaad boy Rei." Tala said as i pulled away. I grinned at him. Tala and I have had a relationship for a long time but we mostly kept it secret, esspecially since I was now going out with Kai now.

I had never thought of Tala as an actual boyfriend, he was more of a, well, sex buddy. He was always there whenever i need him, or rather wanted him. "You're fuckin crazy Rei, you'd better not let Kai find our or you're dead."

"Don't worry," I replied. "He won't find out. Besdies, even if he did, I've still got you." I played with Tala's hair in a suductive way. No matter how much he tried to hold it back, it came. "You're a whore Rei." I laughed. Tala just rolled his eyes and sighed. "If you like me so much, why didn't you just go out with me?" Tala asked. I tried to hold back my giggles. "I guess i didn't think of you and me in an real 'boyfriend' kind-of relationship and I liked Kai too. Also, he's more of a boyfriend type. He's just there to make me look good. He's so innocent, hell, I couldn't have gotten any better."

Tala gave me a little smack across the face. It only hurt a little bit though, besides, I knew he was playing, and I loved it when he played like this. "Like I said before Rei, You're a whore." I started laughing again. "Shutup Rei!" Tala shouted, a hint of laughter in his voice. "That's not funny! It's not a good thing!"

"Oh whatever." I said. "It's a good thing for you." Tala just shook his head. "Yeah, you're right Rei. I do like it. Speaking of which, my parents are gonna be out tonight, you wanna come over? " I smirked. "Of course."

**So how'd you all like it? Thought it would be a sweet and innocent story at first huh? Well i guess you wouldn't if you read the title of the story or the summery...OOOOOOOOOO Rei you whore! Will Kai find out? I dunno maybe! R&R ppl! i wanna see what you think of this story! and not just, "Oh i love it! update soon!" Nooooo! you have to tell me WHY you like it so far. What do wanna see in the next chapter or somethin? Anything just give me more then two sentences! THANKIES! kisses my fans _p.s. yes i know this is also the name of a show..._**


	2. A Lover's Touch

_**Sex, Love and Secrets: **_

**Goth priestess: i'm a girl silly, and if you don't like yaoi you shouldn't have clicked on this story. Judging by your profile you're into malexfemale relationships, so when it says YAOI, don't read it! and yes, i know i'm bad. sexy pose**

**spazzydevil- i lbelieve the same thing too. Why does Kai always have to be the whore in every fanfic? To me, Rei is more of the whore type cause he's a neko-jin (cat-person) and ya know how you can just walk out one day and see a guy cat mating some random girl cat then walk out your door the next day and he's doin another one? Yeah...Rei makes a good ho.**

**Miguelslover- Same thing as before Rhona, Rei makes a good ho. It's a BIG swap of rules. Kai, sweet and innocent? Rei being a bitch? Uke Kai rox-my-kickass-socks. I love my socks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BEYLBADE! also, this chapter has EXPLICIT YAOI. If you are uncomfortable with this subject then click that little green and white BACK button on your browser. thankies! (I don't want to pollute a little ten year olds mind)**

**Chapter 2: A Lovers Touch**

Once again, Kai paced aimlessly around his room. Just thinking of Rei. He knew he was obsessed and wasn't ashamed to admit it. Rei was the only person IN THE WORLD to ever care about Kai, and Kai was so happy!

He glanced over at the phone. "Should I call him?" He thought, "Just to talk?" Kai pondered this but finally went and picked up the phone and dialed Rei's cell number off a scrap of paper.

"Hello?" Rei answered. Kai practicly jumped with glee. "Hiya Rei! I just felt like calling you."

"Umm...oh..."Rei answered back. "Well, I'm glad you did but well..." Kai's expression changed. "I'm kinda busy right now Kai, so I can't talk long."

Kai sighed, "Oh alright..."

"I love you!" Rei said cheerfully over the phone." Kai smiled again, "I love you too Rei but I guess I'd better let you go, but you'll call me when you're not busy anymore right?" Rei giggled, "Of course silly! Of course i'll call you! It'll be...in about an hour 'k?"

"Uh-kay." Kai said, "Bye bye."

"Bye."

Kai hung up the phone. "Awwww...I wanted to talk Reiiii..."

"Woah, close one there buddy..." Tala said as Rei hung up his phone. Rei just stared at his like he was an idiot. "That was not a close one Tala, he didn't even ask me what I was doing. If he did then I'd have to make up some lame excuse why I couldn't talk for an hour. Now a close one is when Lee almost caught me half-naked with Kevin. Now THAT was a close one."

Tala laughed an shook his head, "Like I said before Rei, you're a-" Rei cut him off. "Yeah yeah I know, I'm a whore, and you know what? I don't give a fuck." Tala nodded his head in agreement. "Now that's what I like to hear Rei"

Tala grabbed Rei's arm and pulled him down on his bed next to him. "Now, I'm horny, let's fuck." Rei wiggled out from beneath Tala. "Well, you sure did get hot fast." Tala pulled Rei back under him. "Yeah I know, and if you wanna be a whore, MY whore, you'd better do what I say and take off you clothes."

Rei touched Tala's chest suductivly. "I'm not YOUR whore, I'm everybody's whore." Tala just rolled his eyes, "Whatever ho boy, just get naked." Tala began to fumble with his button on his pants. Rei reached for his own button, un-did his pants, pulled them down and threw them across the room. Tala was now half-way naked too. He reached for Rei's shirt and pulled it over his head, now Rei was completly free of clothing. Tala brought his hand lower onto Rei, stroking Rei's tip gently. Rei moaned, "Oh Tala...mmm..." Tala smirked and wrapped his whole hand around Rei's length. Rei moaned louder this time. "come on Tala, hurry this up, i gotta call Kai back in an hour..." Rei said, his eyes closed letting Tala stroke him gently. Tala shook his head. "Sorry love, but i've got contol of you now, i could make this last all night long if i wanted to.

Rei growled. "Err...fine then." He said, defeated. Tala bent down and placed a kiss of Rei abdomen, working his way up, stopping to suck on one of Rei nipples softly. Rei continued to moan. He loved to be played with. "More..." Rei whispered. Tala kissed Rei's lips gently at first then pushed down hard, his tounge roughly shoving back Rei's tounge for dominance. Tala straddled Rei's hips rubing his hips against Rei's lightly. Rei gasped as there body's met eachother. Tala pushed down hard making Rei gasp even more. "Oh..." Rei moaned. "Oh Tala please..." He said. Tala lept off Rei's lap and sat between his legs, pushing them apart even more.

Tala brought hi syees off Rei for a second to look for something, then he spotted it right on the bedside table. He grabbed the bottle of lotion off the table and opened it up. He coated his length with the purple berry smelling subtance. Rei watched him do this. "Are ya ready?" Tala asked him. Rei nodded. Tala held Rei's legs apart as he pushed himself inside. Rei's breathing increased as Tala moved in and out of him. "Oh harder baby..." Rei moaned. Tala pushed himself in further, causing Rei to almost scream as he hit his _special _spot.

"Oh god Tala. Please...right there...that's the spot...oh yes!" Tala went faster and Rei screamed his name louder. "Ohh Tala! I'm so...i'm gonna...come oh..." Ribbons of white came on Rei's and Tala's stomachs. Tala screamed as his escence spilled into Rei.

Both lay gasping for breath, arms wrapped around eachother. "Wooowww...that was better then last time..." Rei said, his breath beginning to slow down. Tala chuckled. "You're amazing Rei." He pulled himself out of Rei and began to search for his pants. "Rei I can't find my pants..." Rei sat up and looked around for Tala's pants. "I don't see them either." Both boys countiued to search for Tala's pants, and finally, Rei found them under the bed.

"How'd the hell did they get under the bed?" Tala asked. "I dunno. Rei said "You must have been in such a rush to get them off you threw them under the bed." Tala stood up and put them on. Afterward he got back on his knees to look under the bed again. "Yeah I tend to have the habit of throwing my crap underneath my bed when I'm not using it..." Rei watched Tala as he pulled things out from under the bed. A towel, a plate, a stuffed lobster, boxers, and a couple CD's. "Oh my god! Thats where my T.a.t.u. CD went! I was looking for that! Oh praise them!" Tala started kissing the CD, leaving wet kiss marks on the back, then began to dance around stupidly, "Oh praise those hot russian lezbians that arn't really lezbians! WOOO!" Rei laughed at Tala. "What a moron..." He thought. He looked a Tala's alarm clock. It read 9:30pm.

"Umm...Tala, I think I gotta go home now, and I need to call Kai..." Tala stopped dancing and looked at Rei with puppy dog eyes. "Awww...NOOO! Don't leave yet Rei!" Rei stood up and pulled on his pants. "Sorry Tala, but my parents will probably be wondering where i am. Even though your parents seem to disappear randomly every other night and not care what you're doing, doesn't mean my parents don't care about me." Tala sighed. "Okay i'll walk you out. He's your shirt." Tala handed Rei his shirt, and Rei put it back on. (after cleaning his stomach off first...)

Tala led Rei to the front door to see him out. "Bye bye Rei." Tala said giving Rei a kiss on the lips. "Bye." Rei said, and he turned to walk home. Rei's house wasn't really far away, it was about a two miles(about 3.2 km to be exact!) Tala called out after him, "do you want me to walk you home?" Rei shook his head, "No thanks!" He shouted back. And started out through the night.

**well was it any good? I've never wrote a lemon fic before. hehheh...t.a.t.u...i love them...they're awesome, one of my favorite bands. You'd beter take better care of that CD Tala or i'm taking it away from you! I'm serious! Don't let me find it under your bed again! yeah well...review 'k? I wanna see what you people think of my story so far. I like it, it was fun to write. **


	3. Love Hurts

_Sex, Love and Secrets_

Chapter 3: Love Hurts

Rei flopped down onto his bed and pulled out his cell phone. "I hope I didn't make Kai wait too long." He thought. He dialed Kai's number and waited for him to pick up. He called four times, but no body answered.

"Damn," He thought. "I'm too late." Rei sighed and headed for the bathroom. He thought he might as well take a shower and go to bed.

Kai waited paitently beside the front door of the school, keeping a sharp eye out for his lover. He was a bit disappointed that Rei didn't call him back last night, or at least didn't call him until almost an hour and a half later. But this was the first time right? Besides, Rei was busy, and he DID try to call, but Kai was just sleeping and didn't hear his phone ring. So he had really no reason to be overly upset with Rei, just somewhat disappointed.

Rei walked through the door and Kai tackled him. Rei was used to this by now and tackled him back as well. Rei placed a kiss on Kai's nose and said, "Sorry I didn't call you sooner last night, i guess well, I must have forgotton..." Rei put on his adorible little kitty face making Kai practicly faint and of course, forgive him.

"Oh, it's no big deal Rei, this was only the first time, besides, I talk to you everyday." Rei still held his frown of his face. "But still, I didn't get to say good-night to you. That makes me feel bad." Kai grabbed Rei's chin and tilted it up toward him, their lips embracing each-others.

The school bell rang, which meant it was time for the couple to break apart. Kai turned and went the opposet way as Rei, as Rei headed for his classroom. Except, when Kai was no longer in view, he dodged into the boys' bathroom, where he met Tala.

"Hello, Rei, I guess you did decide to skip first period today!" Rei threw his backpack off his shoulder and onto the ground, then leaped up to join Tala sitting on the counter. "Yeah..." Rei replied. "I hate math, it bores me..." Tala smiled at Rei, taking Rei's face gently in his hand. "Did you call Kai back last night?" He asked. Rei nodded his head, "Well, yes, but he didn't answer his phone, he must have fallen asleep."

"Ah.." Tala said, his eyes still glued to Rei face. Rei looked at him, "Whatcha starin at? You know that's rude..."

Tala giggled. "I'm just admiring your beauty..." His lips met Rei's perfectly. Tala pulled away and brought his mouth down to Rei's neck. Rei closed his eyes and Tala do what he wanted. He let his head fall to one side, allowing Tala more access. Just as Rei could feel Tala's hand going up his shirt and heat rising in his pants, he spotted someone walk through the door out of the corner of his eye. He spun around and lo and behold it was...

Lee. "Lee?" Rei said. Lee stared dumbly at the couple making out on the bathroom counter. "Uh..." Lee said. "Well, i came in here to skip English but I find two boys making out on the counter. That's kinda unexpected.

Tala stared blankly at Lee. He HATED Lee, and Lee knew that, as well as Rei.

"What the fuck do you think gives you the right to walk in here bitch?" Tala said pushing himself slyly off the counter. (A/N: black person kind of fight, heehee, no offence to black ppl though...)

"Woaaahhh...Who said it was YOUR bathroom? I don't see your name anywhere..." Lee said defencivly. Tala put his hands on his hips, "Uh, yeah it is, right there." He pointed to the wall and in bright red permanent marker it said, "Tala owns this bathroom."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just because you said you own it doesn't mean you do."

"Fuck you!" Tala said, stepping forward. "Hey hey hey...guys, no fighting," Rei said, grabbing Tala's arm. "We don't wanna get caught by a teacher." Tala countinued to give Lee death-glances. Lee just stalked off to the other side of the bathroom and sat on the floor, his eyes still glued to Tala's.

Rei pulled Tala over to the other side of the bathroom, farthest away from Lee. "Tala, why don't you like Lee? You've never told me before." Tala crossed his arms. "I dunno," He said quietly, "He just makes me mad."

"Why does he make you mad?" Rei said. Tala growled. "I just told you! I don't know! I think...I think it's because I think he still likes you, and it gets on my nerves."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "You're mad at Lee because he likes me, but you're not mad at Kai because i'm going out with him? That's a little weird."

Tala thought for a moment. "Well, whatever, like I said, I don't know why I don't like him. Now lets drop the subject."

"Alright." Rei said, "But just try to get along, he is my friend."

"Whatever." Tala replied. "So when do you decide to...well ya know...lets put it simply...fuck Kai?"

"What!" Rei said, "I'm not gonna do that yet! It's way too soon!" Tala stared at him blankly. "Woah...what happened to the real Rei, he just died..."

Rei rolled his eyes. "I was JOKING Tala. But I dunno when i'll get to screw him. I've gotta get him comfortable with coming over to my house...and into my room...with the door closed...and locked..."

"I think you should invite him over to your house when your parents are away, then when he walks through the door, you should jump him." Tala said, nodding his head. Rei raised an eyebrow. "Right there in the doorway?" Tala shrugged. "Sure, banging him on the floor will toughin that wussy up. It'll give him carpet burns and stuff..."

"Yeah...sure Tala..." Rei replied.

MEANWHILE

"Now does everyone understand how to make a factor tree? (A.N.:one the most useless math problems. they shall never be used in real, everyday life...)

"Yes, Mr. Veasey..."Everyone replied, except for Kai of course, he was too busy day dreaming about Rei. Rei in his arms. Rei kissing him. Rei in a meadow. Rei on a couch. Rei on a bed. Rei with no clothes..."Woah! Lets not go there!" Kai thought, scolding himself mentally. "Why am I thinking about Rei like that so soon? We've only just started to date."

Kai thought were interuppted when Tyson shouted directcly in front of him. "CAN WE WORK IN GROUPS MR VEASEY?. Mr. Veasey, who was used to these outbursts by now, just nodded his head. "YAY!" Tyson shouted. Tyson turned around to face Kai and said, "Hey buddy! You wanna work together?"

"Tyson, shutup." Kai said, grabbing the book from under his desk. Tyson scowled. "COME ON Kai! Please! I wanna have a parter to do these problems with!" Kai sighed, "Then work with somebody else, cause one, you dont even do the problems, you get the answer from someone else, and two, you're annoying." Tyson humphed and turned back forward. "Fine, i'll work by myself then."

Then, not 5 minutes later. Tysons loud voice rang through the air again. "KAAAAAIIIII...how do you do number one?"

Kai growled. "You figure it out Tyson! I'm not going to help you!"

This lasted for about another 50 minutes until the the bell rang, when Kai eagerly ran out of the classroom to escape the obnoxious Tyson. When he got to lunch, Rei was already waiting for him.

"Hello, beautiful." Rei said, patting the seat next to him. Kai sat down as the seductive Rei put his arms around him. "How was math?" He asked. "It sucked. I hate Tyson." Kai replied. Rei giggled. "Yeah, he is extreamly annoying. So Kai, can i ask you something?" Kai looked at him. "Ummm sure..."

"Could i come over to your house sometime? I'd really like to hang out with you."

"Sure" Kai replied, taking out a peice of paper and scribblig down his address."

Rei had got him right where he wanted him.

**Was this chapter any good? please review! this took me forever to put up. i worked on it forever! Now, i'm going to go eat something before i die of starvation. I hardly ever get fed at this house, (but thats parcially my problem, i'm on the computer all the time and i forget to eat...SO REVEIW THIS! (also, if anyone lyks final fantasy: chrystal chronicles, check out my friends story called uh...final fantasy chystal chronicles. It's not yaoi. just a story. My friend is sad cause no one has reviewed his story yet.**


	4. Games

_Sex, love and secrets_

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! **

**spazzydevil- You'll find out about Lee and Tala's bad relationship soon, just keep reading!**

**miguels lover- maybe they did make out, maybe they didn't...i have started to realize that there are random things in here you just have to use your imagination for.**

**OKAY! now to the story!**

**Chapter 4: Games**

Rei practically screamed as he came. He felt Tala's muscles close in around him tightly, he yelped with slight pain. He fell onto Tala's chest, gasping for breath.

"Yeah...thanks Rei, i needed that." Tala panted. "No problem. "Rei responded, pulling himself out of the exhausted Tala. Rei rummaged around Tala's floor for his shirt. "Dammit Tala i lost my shirt now." Tala growled. "Oh NOT again, the stupid fucking bed devoured it. Look underneath..." Sure enough, As Tala had said, His shirt was bundled up beneath the bed.

"Heh, you're right Tala. Here it is."

"Told ya Rei. That bed flippin possessed, it eats everything. I believe a monster lives under there and everytime i'm not looking he reaches out and takes my stuff."

Tala put on the rest of his clothes and looked beneath the bed. "I've even tried to catch it in the act of taking something, but I just can't catch him...DAMN! Hey look, my little stuffed lobster! I've had him since I was two!" Tala pulled out a lobster from under the bed.

"A...Lobster doll? Why is it a lobster...how random..." Rei said, he raised his eyebrow, slightly puzzled, why Tala, of all people, would have a stuffed lobster.

"I know, kinda weird ain't it...a lobster...i wonder who invented this idea...did you know lobsters are called cockroachs of the sea? But have you ever ate one? They're delicious! Esspecially dipped in melted butter, yum yum..."

Rei watched Tala carelessly drop the lobster onto the ground and walk over to his radio and put on a CD, once again, it was some Russian techo/pop band.

Rei shook his head as Tala frolicked around the room, singing at the top of his lungs.

_eto medlenny yad! (eto medlenny ya)_

_asli mozhesh' krichi! (esli mozhesh krichi)_

_eto slova nichya! (eto slovo nichya)_

_eto snova nichi! (eto snova nichi)_

_ya teper' nichyei! (ya teper nichyei)_

_ty teper nichya! (ty teper nichyaaaa)_

Rei just backed quietly out of the room, leaving the disturbed red-head to go about his buiness.

He walked down the street as the wind wipped his long hair around him. "I'll go to Kai's." He thought. "I'll see what he's up to...hopefully he isn't as strange as Tala...Tala scares me sometimes..."

Rei strode down the street until he reached Kai's house. He had never been there before, but remembered the way to get there from the address Kai gave him. No car was in the driveway, but that was a good thing...if Kai's parents were out of the house, that meant he'd have Kai all to himself. Rei smiled wickedly as he walked up the driveway. He rang the doorbell and knocked three times. The door opened and a sleepy looking Kai poked his head out.

"Rei! Oh my god! Hi!" Rei smiled. "Hiya Kai, mind if I come in?" Kai opened the door wider. "Not at all!" He replied. "As a matter of fact, I was just thinking about you." Rei chuckled to himself. "I wonder if what Kai would think if that everytime he's told me he loved me, I've fucked Tala five times that?"

Rei removed his shoes and faced Kai. "So, do I get a kiss?" Rei grinned cutely_. "If only he knew..." _Kai wrapped his arms around Rei and pulled him into a kiss. Rei's hands moved down Kai's back and gripped his ass. He never got to do this at school. The watchful eyes of teachers were constantly on his back. They were already frustrated by having to see two guys kissing in the hallway.

Kai moved closer to Rei, there hips meeting eachother. Suddenly Kai felt something stir in his abdomen. He realized he wanted Rei. He wanted him badly. The same thoughts that he had in math class the other returned back to his head. Kai pulled Rei even closer to him, taking control of their kiss roughly. Rei was startled. He didn't expect Kai to come onto him so quickly. This was going to be easier then he thought. Rei broke their kiss. "Why don't we take this into a room?" He asked. Kai wasted no time and pulled on Rei's hand and led him down the hallway and into his room. He threw Rei down on his bed and countiued their kiss. Rei felt down Kai back until he found the bottom of his shirt. He yanked on it until Kai broke their kiss again and removed his shirt. Finally, he understood what Rei wanted, and began to undo his pants. He stopped half-way and realized what he was doing. He had let is orgasm think for him and was about to go into something he was unsure of. Rei, of course, had already removed most of his clothing, except his boxers. Kai gulped.

"Wait, Rei, I don't think I can do this..." Rei stroked Kai chest with his index finger. "Sure you can." He replied. Rei gently lowered Kai onto his back. He stated to kiss along his neck. Kai closed his eyes and let Rei's soft lips roam about his body. Just as he was begining to relax, he felt something grab his croch. He opened his eyes and looked down at Rei who was sitting on his knees, between Kai's legs, his hand squeezing Kai's balls through his pants.

"Ow." Kai said. Rei giggled. "Don't fall asleep, I havn't finished with you yet." Kai watched Rei undo his pants. He didn't know Rei had this dominent side to him. He removed Kai pants then looking up to Kai one last time, removed his boxers. Kai was left completly naked before his dominent lover. Rei smiled, he was rather satisfied with himself. He took off his boxers and crawled beside Kai on the bed. Rei planted kisses upon Kai's soft pale flesh. Kai loved how Rei's toungue tickeled his neck and how it slid down his chest, before stopping between his legs. So far, Rei had noticed Kai hadn't said a word, or moaned. He needed Kai to moan his name, or he wouldn't have completed his objective. Rei lowered his head and took Kai's tip into his mouth. He heard a small sound come from somewhere in Kai's throat, but that wasn't enough to satisfy him yet. Rei pulled away, letting the area where he licked him get cold from the surrounding air.

"Please." Was the only word that escaped Kai lips after Rei raised his head. A idea poped up in his mind as he stared at the helpless Kai beneath him. He was going to make him even more helpless. He sat up and scanned the floor for his red sash that went around his shirt. Finding it just beside him on the bed, he sat himself upon Kai's stomach and grabbed his hands. Without a protest, he tied Kai's hands to the headboard tightly. Rei licked his lips as he let a finger trail down Kai hard muscular chest. He put down his head and began to suck lightly on one of Kai's nipples. A small sigh left Kai's lips as Rei began to suck harder. Kai felt himself beginning to get hard, and he knew Rei felt it too. He blushed as Rei looked up and him. His yellow eyes were the color of honey and Kai was drowning in their sweetness.

"You horny?" Rei whsipered softly into Kai's ear. Kai nodded. Rei licked his ear, and Kai's hips rose slightly from the bed. Rei pushed them back down. "Tease." Kai said to him. Rei snickered. Atleast he had gotten Kai to play along. Now came the fun part. Rei crawled back down between Kai's legs and imeadiatly brought Kai's whole length into his mouth. Kai gasped in delight. His whole body tingled in a sexual sensation. "Oh yes Rei..."

"Yes!" Rei thought. His sex game was going just as he planned. Kai opened his legs further, allowing Rei more access. Kai suddenly something slide into his rear. Rei had inserted one of his fingers, and pulling it in and out roughly. "Oh...god...Rei...oh yes..." Kai's moaning became louder and started echoing across the room, and Rei had hardly even started. He yanked his finger out of Kai's ass, took his second, licked them both, and shoved them back inside Kai. Kai moaned even louder. He had never felt something so painful yet so pleasure-full in his life.

Rei continued shoving his fingers into Kai's ass, until he could fit no more. He pulled them out. He could see drops of blood on the tips of his fingers from where he stretched Kai too far. Rei panted and began to stroke himself. He felt his release building up inside him and felt he really needed to let it go. But he couldn't. Not yet. He wasn't finished with Kai. Kai pleaded with Rei to put his fingers back in. Kai's body was shaking, he needed to feel his release spill out of him. He cried to Rei for more. "Oh Rei please...please don't stop..." Rei smirked at him. Kai was getting frustrated with this teasing. He dick was so hard but he couldn't move his hands to reach it. He tried to yank his hands free, but they wouldn't budge.

Rei noticed Kai wanted him extreamly bad. But one more tease wouldn't kill him, right? Rei opened his legs and stroked himself softly, which was more then enough arouse Kai to the point of screaming. "Damn it Rei! Stop your fucking teasing! I NEEED this!"

"Well well...someones a little conceded, arn't they?" Rei laughed and continued to stoke himself. "Please Rei, just fuck me...I'll do ANYTHING!" Kai begged.

"Anything?" Rei asked. Kai nodded his head. Rei snickered. "Roll over." He said. Kai rolled over, but the sash from Rei's shirt was choking the circulation in his hands. Rei didn't seem to notice or even care. He pushed himself in lightly at first, but as he reached the halfway mark, he pushed in harder. Rei was going crazy. Even after he had streched Kai very wide, he still felt tight. Kai's moaning was arousing him even more. He pulled in and out faster. Kai was crying out in pain, but Rei forgot about his lover beneath him. It had been a long time since Rei and Tala had this kind of hard sex. He felt his release buildng up inside him and he shoved himself even harder into Kai. Kai was practically screaming as Rei's release came inside him, followed by his own all over his bed.

Rei could no longer hold himself up and he collapsed onto Kai, who also fell, and they both lay flat gasping for breath. It seemed like forever before one of them said anything. "Rei, can you off of me...i'm laying in my cum..." Rei groaned and rolled off of Kai, but accedently rolled of the bed and fell on the floor. "Ow." Rei groaned, sitting himself up. But instead of standing, he just fell back down. They lay in silence once again, catching there breath. Kai poked his head over the side of the bed to examine Rei on the ground. "Rei, come back up here, I wanna lay with you." Rei struggled to get off the ground, a finally managed to get to his knees, and onto the bed. Kai reached and grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself, Rei and the bed, until they both were cum-free.

"Can you untie me?" Kai asked. Rei looked up at Kai's hands which were purple with the lack of blood. "Oops, sorry." He said, untying Kai from the headboard. When his hands were free, Kai immeadiatly rubbed them the together, trying to maker the blood flow back through them. Rei lay sprawled out beside Kai, his arms drooped over the edge of the bed. Kai laughed. "You look exausted." He said. Rei nodded tiredly. Kai began stroking Rei's pale cheek, and Rei's eyes started to close. Kai watched the neko-jin's eyes fall shut, and he watched him sleep. Soon he felt his own eyes starting to droop. He thought he heard a phone ring, but didn't bother to answer it, then he fell into a deep relaxed sleep.

**OOOO Yay! major lemon is this chappie! And yay! Tala's stuffed lobster! I've always wanted a lobster. Like Homer Simpson, he had a lobster named pinchy but he put him in a warm bath and he died. I WILL never do that! So daddy, can I please have a lobster, PLEASE! Or maybe just a stuffed one? heehee...stupid lobsters...they're tasty...I drew a lobster the other day in drawing class, he was a sexy lobster. He had blue eyes. SEXY! I hope this chapter was yummy and yaoifulness. **

**The part where Tala was singing, yeah, that was Nichya, by the russian pop band, cough called Nichya. (okay...?)(awesome song, dowload it if u can...) Nichya is russian for no one's. And i think the last two lines mean something like, "I am now no ones, you are now no one's." And the beginning has something to do with poisen...yeah...so anywayz REVIEW! I hope this chapter was fun for you! It sure waz fun for me. (tell me if i ahve spelling errors...)**

**Also! for all LFSYU (longing for someone you love) loverz, i am going begin writing the sequel...soon! I swear! I will do it! Eventually, when i get a motive, or think of a plot. come on ppl, help me out. Also, (lastly then i'll let u review...) Is anyone a RayxLee lover? Come on, Lee IS kinda cute...tell me if ya are, and i may write a cutsie lemony fic about them! (now review)**


	5. Lies

_Sex, Love, and Secrets_

kai's kitty: You'll see if Rei finally falls in love with Kai! This story is far from over, so mant things can happen.

Miguelslover - i want that lobster doll! I can't find one anywhere! sobs Lobsters are sooooo adorible! They look so cuddly with their big bone-beaking claws...

Okay well, ya see...one of my friends stories got me suspended from this website. I would of had this story up a day earlier BUT, i was suspended. Damn. I didn't get a lot of review for this stories last chapter. I need atleast 5 reviews before I start a sixth, becasue I gotta start working on my 'Longing for someone you love," sequel. So, tell your friends and family! No don't tell you family...your parents would not think this story is good for you...so tell your friends and review! Ryu

-Lies-

Rei yawned and opened his eyes just enough to let in any light. "Shit" He thought as he suddenly realized where he was. He was still at Kai's. His parents would be worried to death! He sat up quickly and looked at Kai beside him, sleeping like a baby. Rei sighed, and got out of bed to find all his clothes. He searched for his phone but couldn't find it anywhere. Under the bed was the first thought that came into his mind. He got down on all fours and peeked under there. He found no phone but did find that Kai was a neat-freak. Not a single piece of clothing or paper, or even dust was located under the bed. He growled and sat back up disappointed, only to find Kai staring back at him.

Rei practicly fainted from shock. "HOLLLYFUCKKAIYOUSCAREDMETODEATHWHATTHEHELLDOYATHINKYOURDOIN!" He said really fast, before toppling sideways, then landing on his back. Kai giggled.

"Sorry." He said. "I just awoke and didn't see you next to me, I thought you left." Rei panted, still shaking from fright. "Well, you didn't have to sit there and..and scare me like that!" Kai rolled his eyes. "I said I was sorry silly, but what were you looking for under my bed?"

"I was looking for my phone." Rei replied. Kai pointed to the bedside table. "Oh..." Rei mumbled, feeling so what embarrsed, seeing as it was right in front of his face. Rei went to grab the phone, but Kai's hand got there first. "Hey!" Rei shouted. Kai laughed. "Come and get it kitty! Meow!"

"Damn Kai, give me the fucking phone!" Rei thought, diving after Kai's arm. But Kai held his arm up high, out of reach of the small neko-jin. "Ohhhhhhh...So you want your phone lil kitty? Well, you'll have to work for it!" Rei leaped up at Kai's arm and was able to snatch the phone but not get it out of his grip. Kai fell forward, pinning Rei onto the bed, holding his hands down. Rei struggled and hissed, trying to free himself, but Kai's strong grip held him down firmly. With Kai's free hand he flipped open the phone. "You have 12 missed calls..." Rei wriggled even more. He knew exactly who had tried to call him too.

Kai checked the missed call's number. Rei was getting mad. How DARE Kai get into his personal stuff? Kai raised an eye brow. "You're friends with Tala?" Rei shoved Kai's arm off him, and ripped the phone out of Kai's hand. He hmphed and shoved the phone into his pocket, and countiued putting on the rest of his clothes, not answering Kai.

"You shouldn't hang out with Tala, I don't like him." Rei spun around. "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I have to hate him." Kai stood up suddenly, anger glowing in his eyes. (A.N.: He's still naked here folks...)

"You WILL stay away from him! He is NOT a good person to be around!" Kai yelled back. Rei shook his head. "No! I don't have to Kai! How can you judge him! You don't even know him!"

"Just stay away from him! I know he's bad! I've heard really bad things about him!" Rei put his hands on his hips. "Oh yeah, like what?" Kai thought for a moment, then when Rei thought he was lying, Kai spoke.

"I heard...I heard he skips class a lot, he's a drug addict, and he's a whore...and...and...and he..." Rei rolled his eyes. "That's BULLSHIT Kai! None of that's true. Who told you that?" Kai crossed his arms. "I won't tell you." Rei began tugging at the end of his hair, like he usually did when he was extreamly angry. "Don't fuck with me Kai! Who told you?"

"No one!" Kai shouted back. Rei balled his hands into fists, his eyes glowing. "Well, whoever told you, is a LIAR! Tala has only skipped class twice, he does NOT do drugs, and he is NOT a whore!" Rei turned around and exited the bedroom and marched down the hallway to the front door. Kai grabbed some boxers and put them on, (A.N: finally...) and followed Rei. Rei picked up his shoes from the ground but dropped them when Kai caught him by the arm and pushed him up against the door franticly. Rei squealed.

Kai brought his lips to Rei's ear and gently whispered to him. "Please Rei, he may have not done the things I said, but, please, just stay away from him. It's for your own good."

Rei shoved Kai off of him, knocking him back a few feet. "Pffft." Rei said. "You sound like your jealous of him, like he's gonna try to take me or somethin!" Kai gasped and stuttered. "N-no! I never said that!"

Rei laughed. "It SOUNDS like it! What, do you think he's fucking me on the side or somethin? Afraid he'll get to me before you can? Well, you're wrong Kai! Wrong!" Rei grabbed his shoes up from the ground and ran out the door, tears streaming down his face. He had never told so many lies before. And he had never felt so much pain from telling them. Rei ran. He ran all the way down the street, and so on. He stopped only from exustion, collapsing on the sidewalk. He panted, and the tears streamed down his face. He told himself to stop crying, but tears still poured relentlessly. He felt he could cry no more, but the tears countinued falling. He tried to stand back up, but exaustion pulled him back down, along with his conscience.

"How could I do that to Kai?" He thought, his forehead pressed against the pavement. He had lied, about everything. Tala had skipped more then two times, he had skipped like 20, and He and Tala had gotton there hand on pot and did get high before, but that was only once, but he wasnt sure that Tala still did it. And the last part was only parcially true. Tala only had sex with Rei, and no one else, at least that's what Rei thought. Then the worst of all, he said that Kai must have thought him and Tala were fucking, even though he said it wasn't true, Rei knew it was 100 true. But he loved Kai, more his spirit then his body, and he didnt want to loose him.

Even though it had only been a few weeks, Rei felt more then just a sexual love towards Kai. Unlike Tala, Kai had something about him that didn't make Rei want to have sex with him, but merely sit in his arms, and hold him tight. Rei cried. He wanted to run back and appologise to Kai for yelling. But, then there was Tala. Rei loved Tala, in a different way then Kai, but he did feel for him greatly. He didn't want Kai to rat Tala out like that. He knew Tala was better then that. It didn't matter what Tala did, he was still a really great person. Rei struggled to his feet. Tala. That's who he'd go see. He would find out if Kai was lying or not. Rei had realized he hardly knew anything about him, except for he had a lobster fetish, loved Russian pop, and had a bed that ate things. All three of those sounded a little strange. A little too strange...

Rei forced himself onto his feet. He felt a power grow insdie that he never felt before. Did Tala have secrets? Was everything he said just something to cover up what he truly felt? Rei thought about it as he trudged onward. The music. He knew hardly any Russian, except the bits and peices he picked up off of Tala here and there. Could he understand any of the music Tala played? Usually music is an expression of one's soul. Or of one's desire. Tala wasn't depressed, or he'd have on slow sad music, and if he was a drug freak like Kai said he was, he'd probably have on strage circus music...or rock, but techno? Rei's brain began to hurt. He never thought hard like this, not even in Math. He picked up his feet and walked faster, before coming to a halt at the street corner to read the sign. It was Tala's street! He had led himself to Tala's house somehow. The sky had turned a light blue as he walked on, the sun was beginning to rise. He thought of his parents. "Fuck them." He thought. Rei had more importent things to do.

He approached Tala's house. The car was there, which meant his parents were home now. He went around the side of the house and knocked on the window to Tala's bedroom. He didn't actually think anyone would answer, but the window slid open, and Tala peeped out, his eyes half closed from tiredness.

"Hey Rei," He mumbled, a smile coming on his lips. "Why ya here, at this time in the morning?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Rei replied. Tala pushed the window up all the way, so Rei could climb in. Rei entered the oh-so-familier room, and joined Tala on the bed.

Tala yawned. "What did ya wanna talk about?" Rei shrugged. "Well, last night, I went to Kai's house and...we had sex-" Tala interupted him. "Really! How'd he do? Was he good? Is he a mouner or a screamer? Is his dick really 3 inches long, I heard it was three inches long."

"What? Who said it was- wait, no! We're not gonna go into that. Well, I woke up earlier this morning and while Kai was sleeping and realized I had to go home or my parents would freak. So long story short. He held me down and got into my phone and saw that you called 12 times. Now he's pissed cause he don't like you, and he said bad things about you, and told me to leave you alone and stop hanging around with you."

Tala didn't at all sound surprised about anything Rei was saying. "What did he say about me?" Tala asked calmly. Rei shrugged again. "Well...well he said you were a drug addict and a whore...he didnt really say a lot, he just said he heard you were a bad person. Tala rolled his eyes. "I don't care what that freak says..." Tala said, with a small yawn at the end of his sentence. "So, you came to me at 6 o'clock in the morning to tell me this?" Rei nodded. But then began to shake his head. "Well no, there's more. I want to know if what he said was true." Tala turned to Rei, the look of bewilderment on his face. "What? What makes you think i'm a whore and I do drugs?"

Rei bit his lip. "It's just that, Kai made me realize that I don't know a lot about you." Tala turned his head and looked away from Rei, but then quickly reached for his bedside drawer.

"I guess I could tell you Rei, it doesn't really go along with what Kai said, but I guess it's clsoe enough." Tala pulled out a small plastic orange bottle which was labled 'Zoloft' on the side, followed byTala's name. Rei stared at it and almost laughed. "You're on Zoloft? Why the hell would your parents put you on that? Your everything BUT depressed." Tala let out a sigh. "Yeah, I know. It's a light dose the doctors are giving me though, and I guess my parents think i'll become one of those crazy goth teenagers that end up jumping off bridges." Rei laughed. "I don't think so Tala, you always seem so cheerful." Tala put the medicine back in the drawer.

"Well, yeah, but ever since i've started taking this medicine i've been feeling weird. Sad sometimes you know, and a feeling of want, but I just don't know what it is that I want. I've also had a horrible headache since after you left last night, I don't think I should have jumped around to my music so much."

Rei put hand to Tala's forehead. He did feel a little warm. "Why don't you ask your parents to take you off the drug sice you're feeling this way. It must be a side affect, seeing as how you're not depressed, and the medicines not finding anything to cure." Tala shook his head. "I already asked them. I told them I wasn't depressed, and they said that they knew that but...nevermind..."

"What?" Rei asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

They both sat in silence, just enjoying eachothers company. It seemed like forever before any of them said a word. Rei looked at the clock. 7:15. He'd better go home before his parents woke up and found him still missing. Rei sat up, causing Tala to jerk somewhat.

"I gotta go Tala, my parents will call the police and report me missing if i don't go back before they wake." Tala opened his arms and Rei kissed him lightly on the lips. The feeling of dread washed over him again. The same feeling he had when he had told Kai that he had never slept with Tala. Rei was the first to pull away. Tala gave a tired and surprised look, but said nothing. He just lowered his head back onto the pillow. Rei picked up his shoes he had not yet put on and finally pulled them on to his feet. He opened the window and was about to step out when he remembered something else.

"Oh Tala, I almost forgot, I wanted to ask you if, well...if I was the only one?" Tala blinked his eyes a few times. "No." He replied simply, his eyes at his feet. Rei purced his lips and nodded. He took one big step out the window, closed it, and was on his way home.

"Maybe," He thought, "Maybe Kai was right after all."

**Wow...this chapter got dark fast. Rei THINKING? Tala with his techno. Shows what you feel or usually desire. hint hint Hm...Kai knows some things about Tala...but who told him? Tala on Zoloft? But that's a medication for 18, right? For depression? Not likely. hint hint Why are these sudden thoughts of dread sweeping over Rei evertime he kisses Tala? What happened in the course of an hour to make Rei leave his old ways? Things are beginning to a little darker. BUT i'll lighten the mood by saying Ian gets his nose so pointy by sharpening it on a rock every morning. It doesn't hurt, (much) Why do all my fanfics get dark around the fifth chapter? Every single one of them...well...I only have two others...der...This is a romance/humor story for crying out loud! Where's Tala with his fuzzy lobster doll?**

**(heads up next chappie peeps!) REVIEW! NOW! BEFORE I EAT YOUR...ARMS! **

**Tala: mmm...arms...**

**Rei: wat?**

**Tala: nothing...cough i don't eat limbs in my spare time, I SWEAR!**

**Also, none of you noticed in the last chappie, Kai reached for somethin, what was it i dunno, but his hands were still tied up! I'm not gonna bother changing it. I'm too lazy. I'll see if anyone first discovering this story see's my big mistake... now! REVIEW!**


	6. These mistakes we've made

_Sex, Love, and Secrets_

Queenofgoths- did I really say all goths were crazy? I know that's not true, I was goth is 7th grade. And usually you would be emo-goth if you were suicidal. I don't like emo's that much, they annoying me how they put their hair on one side of their face, slit here wrists, say they hate life and how they think vampires are real.

animelover6000- I'm sorry for not writing enough lemon! I'm ashamed of myself... I promise I'll put some for the next chapter, (yeah no lemon here )

MiguelsLover- yes, limbs are good, very tasty...I couldn't decide on the insult for this chapter so i came up with something stupid. (you'll see) Bad, but stupid, and do they use that word in Scotland?

crisismydaemon- yes, this story has definatly gone to the dark side to join Darth Vader and his minions of those dudes in funny white suits.

-These mistakes we've made-

Tala popped another pill. "fifteen." he counted. He loved Rei. Tala wished he'd break up with Kai, then their relationship could be more open, and he wouldnt have to hide his feelings any longer. Staring at the bottle, he wondered what he was doing. His mother said obsessive compultive disorder was common for kids his age. She said it was common for boys to obsess over the person they love, and all this medicine was supposed to do was make him not love Rei so much. But, he felt it was doing the opposite.

Rei this. Rei that. That was all he thought of. Even though his side relationship with Bryan was starting to become serious, Rei was still at the top of his head. Tala opened to bottle again. He felt addicited to the medicine, even though he wasnt addicted. It said plainly on the lable, WILL NOT CAUSE ADDICTION. Maybe this was all in his head. He wanted to be addicted to forget about Rei but he wanted to think about Rei, day and night. He sighed, closed the lid and threw the bottle across the room, his stomach was beginning to growl form hunger, and these pills wern't filling him up. He sat up, and an immeadiate jolt of pain rushed to his head. He wimpered with agony. It hurt bad, very bad. It had to be the worst headache he'd ever had. He layed back down, his head resting on his propped up pillows, and he began to feel a bit better, but his head still throbbed. Tala took deep breaths, focusing on each one, and he counted. "5...6...7...15...32...59..." His eyes fluttered. He began to feel sleep coming on, but he didnt want to sleep, it wasnt dark yet, and he was hungry, and you cant take pills on an empty stomach.

"Okay." He thought. "I'll just shut my eyes for a moment. Just a minute. Just to rest my head." His eyes shut and within a second and he was asleep.

Rei's annoying phone alarm went off, startling him from his sleep. He looked around his dimly lit room, unable to find his cell phone. It wasnt on his bedside table, and it wasn't next to him on his bed. He growled when he realized it had fallen off the bed, and landed next to the wall. He dug around, trying to reach it, but the damn bar was too close to the wall, and his arm couldn't fit through. Rei stood up and pulled the bed back, then went to retrieve the phone, turning it off with anger (A.N- this has happened to me at 3 in the morning). It was 7:30am, and it was time for him to get up and get ready for school.

Rei got dressed and was out the door within 5 minutes. He wanted to hurry and get to Tala's house, He knew Tala was always awake at this time, even after a night of partying with himself, downing two liters of soda and dancing to his techno. Rei chose not to be a part of these parties. They seemed to much like a satanic ritual. Atleast Tala would be calm now, almost normal. Upon aproching his house, he saw Tala was everything but normal. There was Tala, cell phone in hand (along with his stuffed lobster doll), dancing not-so-gracefully to the Waltz of the Flowers in his front yard, at 8 in the morning. And of course, even if it was impossible, he was singing along with the non-existing words. Rei backed up, hoping Tala wouldn't see him, but much to his bad luck, Tala's happened to spin and see him.

"Rei!" Tala shireked. "Dance with me!" Then before Rei could turn and run for his life, Tala had him by his hands and they were waltzing aross his lawn.

"No! Tala...stop...stop Tala...I don't want to dance...Tala! Stop! This isn't normal! Stop flinging me around like that, you're gonna make me puke up my breakfast!" Rei shouted, but Tala was too in-tune with his ringtone, that he acted like he didn't hear anything.

"WEEEEEEEE!" Tala shouted. Rei stomach began to lurch. "Tala! God dammit, STOP!" Rei forced Tala off of him and they both fell flat on the lawn. Rei ripped Tala's phone out of his hand and immeadiatly turned off the annoying ringtone. Tala wimpered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Tala! Your outside at 8 in the morning, dancing to a god damn ringtone! Then you had to pull me into it! Why can't you ever be a normal 16 year old!"

Rei didn't notice but Tala's eyes began to fill with tears. "I-I dunno...I just woke up and felt like dancing this morning..I-I'm sorry Rei..."

Rei sighed and pulled Tala up.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just...are you going to walk to the busstop with me today?" Tala sat still for a moment. "Wasn't planning on it..." He replied. Rei growled.

"Come on Valkov! You are coming to school today! You've already missed too many days, they'll kick you out!"

Tala sighed and dropped to his knees. "But Reiiiiiiiiii" Rei pulled him back up. "Stop acting like fucking baby Tala, you are going to school." Tala humphed. "Fine..."

After Tala decided to take his sweet time getting ready, they were both on their way to school. Walking, that is. Tala had made them miss the bus.

"Quit slacking Tala! Acting like that isn't going to make me change my mind." Rei shouted back at Tala, who was walking about a mile an hour. "Ohhh...fuck off Rei, you sound like my mother..." Rei grinned. "Now that's the Tala I remember..." He thought.

Tala picked up his speed until both boys were walking side by side. Rei looked over at Tala. Tala's once exsquisetly icy blue eyes that were a marvel to look upon, now seemed a dull grey color. His flaming red hair seemed to had lost is softness and texture. Even Tala's skin that was always a beautiful porcelain white, seemed to be a sickly white color, almost grey. It looked as if all of Tala's happiness had faded away forever. He remembered Tala the night before. His mother had given him pills, and he said he took one right after another. Also, this 'other' he admitted to having, who was he? It was like a lightbulb lit up in his head. Who ever this other person Tala must be hanging around wasn't good for him, that's why he must look so ill, including the pills of course.

"Tala, you said there was someone else beside me, who is it?" Tala didn't reply and walked with his head down. "It's.." He spoke softly. "You wouldn't know him..." Rei chucked. "Oh wouldn't I? I know every boy in our grade Tala, and some even younger then me, what makes this boy is any different? Tell me, WHO IS IT?" Tala walked faster. "It's nobody Rei, and it's none of your buisness who i'm around." Rei's memory flickered back to Kai, maybe him and Tala wern't that different at all.

"It's okay Tala, I don't care who it is, I just want to know his name. Actually, you might be right, and I might not even know who you're talking about. Tala sighed.

"I-It's...Bryan Kuznetsov..." Rei gasped. Tala turned away with a flinch. "I told you you wouldn't like him!" Rei stopped walking and threw Tala against a nearby tree. "That explains everything Tala! That explains why you look so sick, that boy is hurting you! He is, isn't he!"

"No! He's not hurting me Rei! He helping me get better, unlike you!" Tala shoved Rei off him hard and countiued his way down the sidewalk. "I have been helping you Tala! I've helped you everyday I've known you!"

Tala countiued his fast walk, not turning back to look at Rei. "Fuck you Rei..." He shouted back and Tala ran. Rei didn't run after him, he let him go. He remained sitting on the sidewalk where Tala had thrown him, not caring to get up. He heard the school bell in the distance, he was only right down the street from it. He sighed. Now he'd done it, he went and pissed Tala off over a stupid boyfriend he had. Rei pushed himself off the ground and marched to school. He wasn't finished with Tala yet, he didn't get the last word. When he got to school, he knew exactly where he would find him.

Rei ended up having to sneak out of Science class during a class project, since a teacher didn't allow him to go to the bathroom when he arrvied at school late. He was able to just leave when the class was admiring the wonders of mixing baking soda with vineger. He planned what he would say to Tala when he arrived at the bathroom. First he'd tell Tala off for walking away, then he'd explain how Bryan was a good-for-nothing bondage freak, and how he needed to stay away from him before he got himself killed. He shoved open the door and almost fell over. There, not only was Tala, but that freak Bryan. And not only were they sitting up on the counter like they were fucking kings of the world, but they were making out like they were kings of the universe. Rei growled loudly and he watched Bryan discusting hand slink up Tala's shirt, and began playing with his nipple.

"Well well well, if it isn't Tala and that cunt face, Bryan." Rei said, hands on his hips, and the most threatining face he could muster. Bryan broke his and Tala's intimate kiss, and hopped off the counter slowly, his eyes glued to Rei's. He had a smug look on his face. Rei gulped. Everyone knew starting a fight with Bryan led to a broken jaw, or worse. Bryan gave a little grin, raised his eyebrow and approched Rei slowly. "Hmm...and well isn't it Rei, Tala's told me a lot about you." Bryan spoke, a hint of cheerful sarcasm in his voice. Rei looked over at Tala who was still sitting on the counter, his eyes avoiding Rei's glare. What nasty, untrue things did Tala tell Bryan?

Bryan began to let his eyes search Rei, with Rei found extreamly offensive. He didn't want his number one enemy checking him out. He went to say something, but nothing came to mind, Rei wasn't very good at comebacks, let alone insults. He had thought up his first insult on his way to school and apperantly it wasn't offencive enough, 'cause Bryan didn't seem to mind. A little smirk played across Bryan's face, and Rei regretted wearing his tight pants that day. Finally, after having enough of this awkward silence, Rei fianlly spoke his mind.

"You like my body Bryan? I bet you wanna fuck it, don't you?" Silence followed that, but it was a different silence. After a moment, Bryan just laughed. "Me? Want to fuck you? I'd rather fuck a dead monkey then feel the discustingness inside your ass."

"Oh really," Rei replied quickly, "I was thinking the same thing." Bryan looked as if he was about to kill, but Rei didn't feel a bit frightened. Tala finally spoke up and began to have a say in this argument, even if it was a useless one.

"You two, quit fighting. Rei, I didn't want you to come in here and start a big scene with Bryan, so just leave, okay? No hard feelings." Tala said, his voice was shaking.

"No." Rei replied, "I'm not leaving until you give me a good explanation why you've lowered yourself to his level."

"My level! What's that supposed to mean?" Bryan yelled, throwing himself at Rei, and if it wasn't for Tala holding him back, Rei would have been beaten to a bloody pulp on the bathroom floor.

"It's supposed to mean that your a slut that fucks for nothing but pleasure!" Rei replied.

"Oh, and you arn't?" Tala said, throwing Bryan back and out of the way. "I believe you made a mistake in calling him the slut. There is only one slut in this room, and that's you Rei." Rei didn't reply, he kept his face down. "You never knew Rei, you never even noticed..." Rei looked up at Tala and saw tears running down his cheeks.

"I loved you Rei, and you never noticed. I tried to share you with Kai, and I accepted him. But I can't do it anymore Rei! I love you, and you only think of me as a fuck buddy, nothing more. I don't want to be that person Rei! I made a mistake of ever loving you! Bryan's not the bad guy here, he never did anything to hurt anybody Rei. You're the bad one and I don't wanna stoop to YOUR level!" Tala sobbed, and rushed past Rei and out the door, followed by Bryan, another nasty grin plastered his face. He thought he'd won, and he was right, Tala was his. Rei heard the door slam behind him and he collapsed onto the ceramic tile floor. His sobs echoed across the room. He did it for sure now. It was over for him and Tala, and he couldn't bare the thought of it. He did love Tala, maybe not in the way Tala wanted him to, but he did love him, and he didn't have the right to say all the mean things he did. After a minute or so, he heard the door bang open. He hoped to god it wans't a teacher, or Bryan coming back for revenge.

"Rei? Is that you?" Rei turned around. And there was Lee, the boy who had a knack for turning up at the wrong place at the wrong time. Lee joined Rei on the floor, "What's wrong?" He asked. Rei didn't bother yelling at him to go away, he needed this comfort, as much as he denied it.

"Everything!" Rei replied. He threw himself on Lee's shoulder and sobbed. Lee 'shh-ed' him and rubbed his back, comforting him.

"It's okay Rei, everything will get better. It's alright, shhh, it's alright." It seemed like forever that Rei sat there, crying away his pain on Lee's shoulder. He felt so horrible. "What would Kai think of me if he saw me this way? This stupid man-whore, no, this stupid little ho-boy sobbing on my ex-boyfriends shoulder because everything in my life just fell apart, and it was all my fault. He would think of me as a weak child, that depended on his daily sexual activities to pull him through tough times."

"First I lied to Kai, then I accused Tala of picking bad men, then I put down Bryan saying he was the whore, when really I was the whore all along. I'm such a fucking hypocrite." Lee held me in his arms, much like he did when we younger. But because of me I had ruined our beautful relationship. I had forgotten how good it felt to be in his arms. I had forgotton how good it felt to be in anyones arms really. I wanted Kai badly, to appologise to him, and to tell him the truth. Nothing good came out of my relationship with Tala, it just made me more of a selfish bitch then I was."

"All these mistakes, there's too many. How can I make up for them all?"

**ugghh...sorry for not updating for a long time, I didn't have any ideas for a long time. Then when I don't have good ideas and I try to write, my chapters turn out sucky. I think I did pretty well on this chap. I have about two whole weeks of Christmas vacation to work on this fic. Shall I write a Christmas one with all this time on my hands? Maybe I will if I get an insparation.**

**By the way, I had a lovely about-to-be lemony fic of Bryan and Tala writen down in my fanfic notebook I take to school. (Ya never know when you're gonna get an insparation...could be in the middle science, I actually had one once and i got in trouble for not taking notes ) BUT one day in fiber craft class, (yes i make baskets and rugs like old ladys,) I had the notebook out and open on my desk, (I wasn't writing in it currently, but i WAS writing in it,) and Miss. stupid Jones had to come up and ask me what is was, and I eventully had to give it to her. Then she wen tand read it! That evil woman! shoots her with a knife I just wanna kick her in her balls! Then, I asked for it back at the end of class and she said she'd be keeping it for a while because it wasn't aPpRoPrIaTe for school...gyahh...fuck her...then i tried to get it back the next day and she said she gave it to the discipline office. SO i went to the discipline office, (With my lovely beyblade yaoi fan lovers, including Frankie the boy who inspired me to make a TalaxRei fic cause heloves them together, ) to get it back and they said they didn't have any sort of notebook. Well I hope that old woman has a nice read...hehheh...damn I miss my fanfic...AH WELL! REVIEW! TELL ME IF LIKE THIS CHAPTER! and help me decide on a title for chapter 3! I dont have one...and i dont like the name of number 2...also, I actaully danced to my Waltz of the Flowers ringtone on my phone walking with my mom to the car on night around 11... I slept good that night...I also have a website but i cant post it here...email me if you want it. It's beyblade and Yugioh yaoi...**

**REVIEW! p.s. I'll try to put in more lemon, SORRY! **


	7. Saying Goodbye

_Sex, Love and Secrets_

**animelover6000- You are such a faithful reviewer! Thankyou!**

**No more to comment on...not that I don't love you all, you just gave me nothing to say...**

Chapter 7: Saying Good-bye

"Oh Lee, Lee what do I do?" Rei asked, lifting his head up, tears falling rapidly down his face. "I don't know Rei, you havn't even told me what happened yet..."

Rei layed his head back on Lee's shoulder and began his story. "Kai and I have been going out for almost three weeks now, but I'm sleeping with Tala on the side. I had sex with Kai the other day, and we got in a fight afterwards because he looked in my phone and saw Tala was trying to call me. I guess he didn't like Tala. He said Tala was a drug addict and a whore, so I went to talk to Tala about it. I-I asked Tala if he was seeing anybody else besides me, and he said he was. Then this morning...this morning Tala told me it was Bryan...Bryan Kuznetsov. I was jealous, and I was upset, because I cared for Tala and I didn't want that other boy to get in my way. We got in a fight, and now...I don't think i'll ever be Tala's friend again!"

Rei suck his head back into Lee's shoulder and began sobbing loudly. Lee sighed. "Oh Rei-Rei...I thought you would have learned by now. I left you because I caught you around Kevin, and I thought it would teach you something. Apperetly it didn't, because you did it again. How do you think Kai will feel when he really finds out you've been with Tala the whole time? He'll leave you, you know he will. He'll do the same thing I did. Then who do you go to in times of need? You say Tala doesn't want you anymore, so there's going to be no one left."

Rei sniffled and glaced up into Lee's creamy brown eyes. "I have you Lee." Lee was silent. "No, you don't Rei...you had you're chance with me before, and you failed." Rei whimpered, "I'm sorry Rei...I'm...I'm going out with someone else, and I don't to leave them for you. I'll be your friend and all, but I won't be your boyfriend."

Rei began sobbing uncontrolably again. "No! Please Lee! Tala has left me, Kai will leave me, the only person I have left is you!" A bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Lee stood up, Rei was latched to his leg, his nails dug into Lee's pants. "Rei get off! I hafta go..."

"NO!" Rei shouted. Lee reached down and pried Rei's hand from his leg, and scrambled away to the door. "No no no...Please don't go! I need you Lee, I need you!" Rei rolled helplessly on the bathroom floor, his body shaking spasmodicaly. Lee stared at Rei with pity. "Get off the floor Rei, you look pathetic." Then with that Lee left, leaving Rei alone on the floor.

Rei knew he needed to get up. Someone would come in sooner or later. Rei wiped his face eagerly with the back of his hand, drying the tears from his face. He stood up and kept stumbling from unstablitiy, but finally managed to stand flat on his feet. He limped over to the sink and began to wash his face. He glanced up in the mirror and winced. He looked horrible, his eyes were red and bloodshot, his face was pale, and his hair was matted. Rei retrieved his backpack from the corner and pulled out a hair brush. He brushed quickly, unknotting his black hair. He pulled out some make-up he never really wore and applied it to his face. He put on some white powder to cover his reddened cheeks, and some eyeliner to darken his eyes and somewhat cover the redness. He still looked upset afterward, but atleast he looked a little better. He left the bathroom right as the 2nd period bell rang and had to sneak into second period, luckly the teachers back was turned.

"'I'll have to tell Kai sooner or later." Rei thought. "But wait," He told himself. "I don't have to tell Kai! Kai will never have to find out. I just appologise for our argument a couple days ago, and everything will be back to normal." Rei smiled to himself. Everything would be okay.

The end of 2nd period seemed to come even quicker then normal, along with the 3rd and so on. Rei never saw Kai in the hallways, he was hoping he would so he could pull him off to the side and appologise so he could get it over with. The day ended much better then it began for Rei, and he felt like walking today, so he went ahead and left the school instead of waiting for the bus. Not a second after he walked out the front doors, he spotted Kai. Kai smiled at him when Rei approched.

"Come on, Rei, I wanna walk you home." Rei smiled, things were already getting better. Kai held his hand as they walked silenly down the road. Rei was the first one to speak. "Kai, I wanted to appologise about our fight the other day. I didn't mean to be son rude..."

Kai didn't sat anything. Rei looked up at him, he was frowning. "Rei...uhh..." Kai let go of Rei's hand. "Tala told me everything Rei." Rei gasped and practicly fell over. "Wha? He told- what did he tell you?"

Kai put his hands on his hips. "Don't play dumb Rei. He told me everything about you both. You were with him before you were even dating me, and he told me all about your jealousy of Bryan earlier in the bathroom." Rei gulped.

"I-I'm sorry Kai...I learned my lesson earlier...you will forgive me, right?" Rei whimpered and put on his cute-face. Kai scowled. "I don't know if I can forgive you Rei, you lied to me."

"Please Kai! I'm really sorry! I promise it will never happen again!" Rei felt tears coming on, but he didn't want to cry in front of Kai and have eyeliner streaming down his face. Kai stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. This reminded him of Tala's and his fight earlier this morning, and he knew what happened after that.

Kai reached over and grabbed hold of Rei's hand. "Come here..." He said. Rei took a step forward. Before he could ask what Kai was even doing, his lips were embraced within Kai's. Rei let go of Kai's hand and wrapped his arms around the stronger boy. Kai broke the kiss suddenly.

"Woah..uh...what?" Rei said. Kai pushed Rei away and began walking again. "Uh...woah...Kai um...what happened?"

"I shouldn't be kissing you after what you did to me..." Kai said. Rei giggled guiltily. "Well...um, uh, I thought you..." Kai shook his head. "Just shut-up Rei, hurry up, I'm still going to walk you home." Rei closed his mouth and still followed Kai. Before long they were at the driveway to Rei's house.

"Well...I'll see you later Rei..." Kai said, turning quickly. "Wait!" Rei shouted after him. He ran up, grabbing Kai's shirt and pulling him back. "Atleast walk me to my front door, please?" Kai's crimison eyes were flaiming, but he didn't refuse. "Fine..." He said with a sigh.

Rei smiled and led him up the driveway to the front door. "Okay can I leave now? Good." Kai turned again, but Rei pulled him back. "Not yet my love!" Rei giggled. Kai growled. "Reii..."

"I need a kiss before you go!" Kai rolled his eyes. "I don't think you deserve a kiss. Not after you cheated and lied to me, you're lucky i'm in a good mood, cause I get scary when I'm mad." Rei snickered. "Oh come on baby, you know you wanna kiss me." Rei fluttered his eye lashes and smiled. Kai had to admit, he did have sex appeal.

"Fine, one kiss." He said. Rei grabbed his hair gently and pulled him down for a kiss. "Wow..." Kai thought as Rei worked their kiss. He found himself beginning to take control, falling into Rei's miraculous show of passion.

"Mmm...baby you're so good." Rei moaned. Kai was slightly aroused by this and slid his hand into Rei's backpocket. "Dammit," He thought. "Why does Rei make me want him so bad?" He leaned Rei against the door and countinued their kiss. Rei's arms found their way around Kai's waist and pulled his body closer.

Kai removed his lips from Rei's, and Rei began to protest, but he grinned when he felt the lips return, this time on his neck. Rei let out a satisfied sigh. "Just...one little fuck Kai...that's all I want." Kai pulled his head away. "No Rei, you definently don't deserve that."

"Pretty please?" Rei frowned. He tightened his grip around Kai's waist and pulled him back until their noses were touching. "I said no.." Kai growled. He was starting to get pretty pissed at Rei's refusal to let him leave.

"My parents won't be home until later tonight, so we have the whole rest of the afternoon just to us. I'll even let you be on top this time." Rei whispered in Kai's ear, causing him to flinch. He had already felt himself getting aroused in their kiss, and Rei's offer of sex wasn't something he could force himself to pass up so easly. Kai put his large hand around Rei's slender waist, "Okay," He said, "One time, that's it." Kai felt nervous, this didn't feel right.

"Okay then, follow me." Kai followed Rei into his house and Rei him led his to his room. "In here." Rei said. Kai followed Rei in and he heard Rei lock the door behind him. Kai threw his backpack off and layed it by the door, along with his shoes and socks. Rei took off his shoes and socks to and was the first one on the bed. He opened his arms and Kai entered them. "I hope you know how to fuck." Rei whispered. Kai chuckled. "Of course." He pushed Rei onto his back and joined him in another kiss. Rei moaned with delight. "I love you Kai..." He sighed.

Kai ran his hand along the belt on Rei's pants. He wished he wasn't wearing it so he could get inside quicker. "I'll do it." Rei said, leaning up. He jumped off the bed and removed his belt quickly, along with the rest of his pants down to his boxers. Kai watched Rei, his eyes not even blinking, as he fumbled with the button of his pants. Rei saw him and giggled. "Why don't you let me get that?" Rei walked over and unbuttoned Kai's pants and pushed them to the ground. Kai stepped out of his pants and joined Rei back on the bed where they began to make out once more.

His hands groped around Rei's lower backside and played with the waistline of Rei's boxers. He let his hand slide in and move around. Rei wiggled his hips closer to Kai's body. "Mmmm." he moaned.

Rei layed back and let Kai remove the rest of his clothing. He closed his eyes as Kai began to massage his lower body. He soft sighs became short, gasping breaths as bucked his hips into Kai's warm touch. Rei felt the pressure growing inside him, and he knew his release wouldn't be far. He opened his legs further and whimpered. Kai apperently took the hint, stripped down naked, and began thrusting his length into Rei's tight cavern.

"Oh...oh baby...oh yes...nnn..." Rei sunk his head back into the pillow and moaned loudly. Kai became even more aroused by this act of pleasure, and joined Rei's chorus of moans. Sweat gathered on the edges of his pores, his body shook, and he came. He collapsed onto the other boy below him, with one final scream.

Kai stood up as soon as he was capible of doing so, and began to get dressed. "Wait Kai! What are doing you just can't leave!" Kai ignored Rei's whining and put his belt back on.

"Kai!" Rei stumbled over to Kai and held down his arms, stopping him from puiting on his clothes. Kai rolled his eyes. "Rei..." He said, "I told you I was leaving after this."

"Well you don't have to leave now!"

"Yes, I do."

"No!"

"Good-bye Rei."

Rei rushed over to Kai to stop him from leaving the room. "Don't leave Kai! I won't let you! If you say good-bye to me now...you'll be saying good-bye to me forever!"

Kai stared down at the gleaming yellow eyes he once saw as innocent, but now saw as discusting and tainted. "Rei...maybe I should say good-bye forever, it would be better for you, and me..."

"What! You can't just dump me! Not after we had sex!" Rei's eyes sparkled with tears as he tried to hold Kai back. Kai growled furiously.

"Fuck off Rei! Sex doesn't solve anything, and I don't know why you havn't learned that yet!" He flung Rei onto the ground and exited the room quickly before Rei could get back up.

Rei pulled over a long shirt he found laying on the ground, and ran after Kai, just in time to stop him at the front door. "Stop Kai!" He cried histericly, "If you leave me Kai...I won't have anybody left!"

"And you think I don't already know that! I don't think you understand what you did to me! You lied, you cheated, you used me for looks, and you never even cared about me! Then you think I would have never found out, that you would have kept screwing Tala behind my back and everthing would be fine and dandy! I don't think you so, and now it's over!"

With that, Kai left, leaving Rei speechless after him. Rei wanted to run up to his room and cry away the pain, but his legs failed to carry him, and his eyes refused to cry. He dropped onto the floor and only whimpered at his loss. He knew it was his falt, and Kai had pointed it all out and only made it clearer to him. Rei had made a big mistake, and he couldn't fix it. This meant no more Kai, no more Tala...no more life.

Rei eventually crawled back to his room, closed his door and layed on his messed up bed. He knew he'd get over it eventually. He had already tried to make things right and things just didn't work, so maybe he should start over brand new. Start over fresh, start a relationship with someone totally new. Make new friends that cared about him. But how do leave something behind when it's the one thing that rules your life? How do you let go?

Rei sniffled and closed his eyes. He lay ruined, ashamed, hopeless, and utterly broken. Sleep clouded him like a blanket. Things may be bad right now, the worst evert. But things can only get better, right?

**I hope this chapter was good, it seemed a little rushed to me. The lemon scene was not as good as it could be, i'm all lemon-scened out. i'm trying to decide where to end the story, maybe in two more chapters...anyways, school starts for me tomorrow, and I'll be back to working again. This time i'll be sure to keep my fan fic notebook off my desk so ms. poopy jones won't take it. I hope all your holiday were great, and your returning to school won't be to painful. Ciao! (REVIEW)**

**My website on my profile page, go to it! (and join please my loves, i have no life...)**


	8. Dance!

_Sex, Love and Secrets_

Chapter 8: Dance!

Kai buried his head in his pillow.

"Oh god, what was I thinking!" He sighed, "I just left Rei! I fucked him and walked out. I am such an ASSHOLE!" Kai jumped up and hurled his pillow across the room, and it landed in the pile of other pillows. "Fucking idiot!" he screeched. "But he deserved it, all of it. Now he knows what it feels like to have someone to walk all over you. That bastard, I hope he burns...I hope he goes to hell and...and burns! Stupid, fucking, whore, bastard, stupid...stupid STUPID AHHG!" Kai reached around for another pillow to throw, but all objects near him had already been thrown across the room.

He could feel tears gathering up in his eyes. He didn't want to cry, but his heart was broken. He took a sheet and pulled it over his head. "I love you Rei..." He whispered, and began sobbing quietly.

Rei knocked on Tala's door and his overly happy mother answered the door. "Um, hi, could I speak to Tala?" She nodded and called to Tala. Rei took a breath. He hoped Tala wasn't furious with him still. He felt bad for treating him the way he did. He loved Tala, and Tala was the last person he could look to as a friend. Kai had left him, Lee was still avalible as a friend, but Rei didn't want to invole himself with Lee. Lee was innocent, conversing with the likes of Rei would taint him. Rei didn't want that to happen.

Tala eventually arrived at the door, an angry look on his face. "What do you want slut?" Rei winced. This wasn't how he wanted to start a conversation with Tala.

"Um, Tala...I just wanted to appolgise to you, i'm...i'm really really sorry...I still want to be your friend."

Tala crossed his arms. "Don't you think it's kinda late for that bud?" Rei gulped.

"But...I'm really sorry Tala. I don't have any friends anymore, and you're the only person I can look to now..."

"Kai left you I presume?"

Rei nodded.

Tala sighed. "I have Bryan over right now, i'd invite you in, but you to might quarll."

"Oh..." Rei mummbled. "I'll be nice to him, I promise, but if he hates me i'll just leave..."

"He doesn't hate you Rei, actually. Believe it or not he told me he's rather fond of you. He's says your dedicated and strong at heart. He says you act like you'll never give up and he admires that in you."

"Really?" Rei gasped. "Well, I think Bryan pretty cool too. I think i've always been jealous of him because he's like a reflection of me, sorta, ya know?"

Tala giggled. "Yeah, I think you and Bryan would get along real good, if you'd both settle your jealousies of eachother."

Tala led Rei into his room where Bryan was sitting on the bed flipping through pages of a lyric book. He looked up as they entered the room. "Bryan, you wouldn't mind if Rei came in for a while do you?"

Bryan smiled. "Not at all!"

Rei and Tala both sat on the bed next to Bryan. Nobody said anything at first. Rei wanted to appologise to Bryan for being such an ass, but he couldn't make the words.

"Well someone say something..." Bryan said.

"GUESS WHAT!" Tala shouted suddenly, flailing his arms out and practicly knocking Rei off the bed. "COME ON GUYS GUESS!"

"Um..okay...um...what?" Bryan asked.

"CHICKENS!" Tala shouted. Bryan shook his head and Rei laughed. "Interesting..." Rei giggled.

"No really, look." Tala reached onto his bedside table and grabbed a CD off the table. "I got the new t.A.T.u. CD! Arn't you proud of me Rei? Well, actually I know you could care less...but Bryan isn't proud of me, he says there's no reason to be proud about having a CD. He said he's had their CD WEEKS before I did! He's an ass if you ask me..." Bryan chuckled and went back to his lyric book.

"Well...I"m proud of you Tala. It takes guts to go to Wal-Mart and buy a 13 dollar CD..." Rei said.

Tala coughed. "Um...actually my mom bought it for me..."

"Oh." Rei said. "Well...I guess i'm glad for you, you're happy right?"

Tala nodded. "VERY!" He squeeled, and scrambled to his stereo to put the CD in.

"Uh, hey Bryan?"

"Hm?" Bryan mummbled, still reading lyrics.

"I uh...I wanted to appologise for being such an ass at school yesterday. I guess...I guess I wasn't ready to share Tala and I guess I didn't want to be the only person to be sleeping with him."

Bryan laughed. "No problem Rei. I adore you. I like how you don't give up on yours and Tala relationship because you know without him you won't be getting any good sex."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Uh okay..."

"But I can see why you didn't want to give up his body, cause damn he's good in bed!" Bryan laughed but Rei only chuckled. Yes, Bryan was right. Tala was really good in bed, but it only made Rei feel left out. He couldn't sleep with Tala anymore and Kai had left him. He didn't know how long he could go without sex. He had never gone a week without it.

"Let's dance Rei! You too Bryan get ur ass on the pretend dance floor!" Tala yanked Rei off the bed, and Bryan wasn't far behind.

_I complicated our lives  
By falling in love with him  
I complicated our lives  
Now I'm losing my only friend  
I don't know why, I had to try  
Living my life on the other side  
Now I'm so confused  
I don't know what to do_

The music boomed. "DANCE REI! DANCE!" Tala shouted over the music. "YES! DANCE!" Bryan shouted. Rei laughed. He didnt know how to dance, neither did Tala though, and neither then Bryan, they looked like retards as they jumped up and down to the beat. "What the hell?" thought Rei, "Why not?" He jumped and down with Bryan and Tala, and eventually a pillow smacked right in his face. A pillow fight had begun. Rei was laughing for the first time in about 2 days. All this fun and laughter made him completly forget about Kai. He had Tala back, but only as a friend, and that was good enough for him. Also, Bryan was his friend now, which made one less enemy.

Bryan and Tala started screaming and singing as another CD was entered into the player, and when it kicked in he heard it was in Russian. Even though he couldnt understand it, it didn't matter. It was music and it made him happy. Jump up, shout it loud and dance.

_should i make another chap? does kai deserve to be left forever? or should they get back together? sorry it took so long to update my myspace was being a little fuck and i was with my mom eating brownies all last week and practicly cutting off my finger. ah well, review, tell me if u likes, and i will update. I'm half way done with 2nd chap of ADDICTION and 3rd chap. of ANGELS FALL FIRST, if any of you peeps care. so review, i got to get off the computer before i get strangled by my fowther...if it is, thank you all for your lovely reviews! kisses i love you all! stay around for sequel to Longing for Someone you Love if you like that one. Give me some idea to build on too, please? CIAO!_


	9. Together Forever

_Sex, Love and Secrets_

**I love you all my sexy ho's! (you're not really ho's...the dirt kind or the other dirt kind...heh...)**

Chapter 9: Together Forever

Kai yawned as he awoke, the sunlight was streaming through his window. He glanced over at his alarm clock. It was only 7am. He mumbled to himself to go back to sleep, but he was awake now, and once he was awake, falling back asleep was hard. Esspecially when your first thoughts waking up was, Rei.

Rei. He couldn't escape the sadness that had gripped his heart when he realized he had left his lover forever. He wanted Rei back. He couldn't leave his lover like that. Rei had meant the world to him and even more. He was tired of crying, tired of sleeping away his agony, and esspecially tired of having no shoulders to lean on in this ordeal. He'd have Rei to lean on, but he wouldn't be sad if it wasn't for Rei. That bastard, cheating on him, and lying about it. But he loved Rei so much, and he wanted to give the relationship a try, just one more time. Just once, he told himself, one more try and if he messes this one up, it's over. I can trust him, right? He has learned from his mistakes, he knows what happens when you screw around like that.

Rei had been living in his carefree world of pleasure and happiness, not bothering with reality and the future. For every action there is a conciquence, and in Rei's situation it was secretly cheating on Kai and having it flung back in his face.

"How does it feel now Rei, living in a lonely, dark world where around every corner lies a danger and then having no one by your side to help you face it? Yeah, it sucks being a nobody. Never trying to work your way to the top, always settling for whatever is the easiest way out. It doesn't matter how many boyfriends you've had, how many drugs you've taken, or how cool you are. Your future lies ahead of you, and someone will always be there to guide you. Don't live in the shadows, thinking the world will forget you and you'll be free from its grasp. Your lifes still there, and so is that someone, waiting for you, hoping you'd grab there hand and let them guide you. Believe it or not, they need you too. They're thinking 'where am I to go now with no body by my side?' If you leave them, they leave you too, then what will there be? Just a world made of shades of gray. This is what my life feels like right now. I need you Rei, you are my light. You are dim, but you are there, and you are all I have to hold onto in this dark world."

Kai felt a tear fall down his cheek. He'd never been more upset. He needed his lover. Rei would change right? Everybody changes, and he was sure Rei needed him too.

Kai got dressed and decided to go to Rei, to apologise. Hopefully it wasn't too late and Rei would accept him back. He trudged out the door gloomly, not bothering to tell his guardians where he was going.

While Kai was taking the city bus to Rei's home, Rei was in his bed, sleepy peacefully. Tala, Bryan and him had a night of caffine and dancing, and he was up until atleast four in the morning, chatting and dancing with Tala and his new best friend Bryan. Kai only crossed his mind once that night. Yeah, Kai left him in a brutal way, but he deserved it. He still had friends though that filled in the empty part in his heart.

Rei awoke suddenly from his peaceful sleep by a loud knocking sound. He sat up suddenly. He heard it again. It was coming from his window. "Who the hell could that be at his hour?"

Rei crawled off his bed and over to the window to pull back the blinds. Staring back at him was a sad, crimson-eyed boy. His hair was tangled and windblown, his eyes were red from tiredness and dirt was stuck to his tear stained cheeks. He almost didn't reconize the boy. "Kai?" He said aloud. Rei flung open the window.

"W-what are you doing here?" Kai sniffed. "I...I wanted...t-to apologise...i'm sorry...i'm...I don't know why I did that Rei...I want you to...forgive me." There. He'd said it. Kai gulped. Now all he had to do was wait for a reply from Rei, hoping it'd be positive.

Rei dropped open his mouth. He was lost for words. "Is Kai asking me back?" Rei thought. "He couldn't be, not after what I did."

"Kai I..." Rei mumbled. Kai bit his lip nervously. "Please please..." He begged silently.

"Why...why would you want me back Kai? I'm...I'm a lier and a cheater...and I'll probably do it again."

Kai didn't even take a moment to ponder this. "No, you won't do it again. I will love you like you've never been loved, and you won't even think about cheating on me because we'll be so in love. Sleeping with someone else would never cross your mind because I would give you everything you needed."

Rei laughed, but Kai was dead serious. "Don't laugh at me! I'm fucking serious!" Rei quit laughing. "Um...So...you want me back I guess?"

Kai nodded. "I've thought about you forever, well, since yestersday, and I realized that what I did was horrible. I left you when you were trying to hold onto me. I didn't realize you needed me so much, and I didn't realize I needed you so much either."

"Aww..." Rei said. "Thank you Kai, I love you."

"I love you too Rei, now let me in I'm freezing my ass off out here." Rei opened the window wider and let in the poor freezing teen.

"Is that better lovies?" Rei asked cutely. Kai nodded, "I suppose, if you're a polar bear."

"I'm not a polar bear, I just don't think this is cold. If you're Russian and think it's cold in here then-"

"How about we snuggle under the covers to get warm?" Kai interrupped. Rei smirked.

"Now there's a thought..." Kai dove into the bed and buried himself beneath the blankets. Rei followed him, but couldn't pull the covers over him, all the blankets were pulled over Kai.

"Let me under!" Rei cried, tugging at the comforter.

"Only on one circumstance," Kai said, poking his head out from beneath the sheets. "You have to take your clothes off."

Rei gasped. "What? You ask me back out and you want me to sleep with you on the same day?" Kai chuckled. "Well...only if you want to, but we can lay naked in eachother arms."

Rei giggled. "Okay, _baby_, but you've got to take off your clothes too."

"Already on it." Kai replied. Kai pushed his pants off the side of the bed, so he now lay naked beneath the sheets. Rei blushed. "So...just like that? You're gonna fuck me, just like that?"

"Well how else do you want me to do you? I can give you anal, oral, anything you want, anywhere you want."

Rei coughed. "I didn't mean it like that I meant, are you really going to have sex with me after all i've done to you? I've been a horrible person..."

"Rei, I already told you, I love you, and everything that happened with us is in the past. So, I forgive you, do you forgive me?"

Rei nodded. He removed his shirt and the rest of his clothing to cuddle next to Kai. Kai's warmth and closeness made him begin feeling hot, and not by the fact that they were under a heavy blanket in a 75 degree temperature house. Kai stroked his backside, and his cold hands made Rei arch his back, and press his heated area against Kai's.

Rei moved in for the kiss first, much like he always did, but Kai caught it passionatly, and took controll of it quickly. It was amazing to Rei how quickly they were recovering from their breakup yesterday. So Kai wanted to forget the past? But what about Tala, and Bryan? Rei was still friends with them.

As Rei felt Kai moving his leg around him, he pulled away from there kiss. "Wait, Kai, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Kai asked. Rei could tell he was eager to move on, and felt pity for stopping him. "Last night, I dropped by Tala's to apologise. I thought you were gone for good, and I still needed a friend. So I apologised to him, and he forgave me. I also made up with Bryan who was there at the time, and we're friends now, I'm sorry if this hurts you some how."

"You...you're still friends with him? Tala and...Bryan?" Kai's eyes looked hurt. Rei hoped he wouldn't lose Kai becasue of this. Not now.

"I'm sorry." Rei replied. "but, they're not bad people really, they're normal, just like you and me.

"Since when were we normal?" Kai replied. Rei smiled and shrugged. "I don't know...just don't hate me.

Kai leaned over and placed a light kiss on Rei's lips. "I don't hate you, I love you. I thought I already told you that. I don't care who's your friend, as long as I know you're safe with them and you're not sleeping with them. Besides, I could probably learn to like them, Tala seems nice I guess. I mis-judged him."

Rei smiled. "Oh thank you!" He wrapped his arms around Kai and buried his face in his neck. Kai chortled. "Now, where were we?"

"We were about to have sex." Rei replied. Kai licked his lips, "Oh yes, now I remember." Kai hopped on top on Rei, and pinned his hands down. They came face to face. Rei could see Kai was ready to go, but Rei didn't feel so sure. He still doubted himself. He needed to tell himself he could do this.

"I promise Kai...I will never, ever...EVER cheat on you again." Kai kissed him again, this time more roughly, "I know baby, I know."

THE END

_sorry there was no lemon the end! It doesn't feel right though, to put it there, ya know? Sorry it's taken me forever to update. I've been a lazy poo. I've been busy making a video and decorating my myspace. My myspace name in my profile, go check it out! NOW! BE MY LOVELY FRIEND:::kisses:I'll have my video on YouTube as soon as possible, i'm busy cutting it down to bite size peices so it fits on the internet. It's super-duper funny, and it's about the Majestics and how different they are. It's SO funny, i'm going to watch it again, right now...so, Arevederci, Auf Weidersan, Au revour, and Good-bye for now my lovies! I'll have all ma other fics updated as soon as I get my movie fixded. Also, join my website, i'm a lonely child with no friends. (errg it's in my profile!)_

_Kai: Oh yes, Rei, come on baby_

_Rei: Oh god yes Kai, fuck me harder baby, oh...oh yes!_

_Kai: Damn you're tight..._

_Rei: Yeah I know. _

_There's your lemon, hope you're happy...inside..._


End file.
